


Hope

by fullsundiall



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Colors, Cute Frazel, Depressed Nico di Angelo, Drabble, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Lonely Nico, Multi, Sad Nico di Angelo, cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsundiall/pseuds/fullsundiall
Summary: He was a ghost with no one to love and no one to love him. Nico was alone.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------OR a soulmate au when once you find your soul mate, all colour disappears from your life.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Hope

Nico ran. He felt the wind on his face, tears stinging in his eyes. Nico ran to his cabin, burying his head in the soft pillows on his bed in the Argo 2, thinking about what had happened

The eight on the ship were at a brightly coloured coffee shop. There were electric blue tables, lime green countertops, and bright pink chairs. At the time, Nico had shuddered. The place looked like Iris threw up on it! Nico must have had a weird look on his face because Jason approached him.

"Hey man, you okay?" Jason asked, looking concerned.

"I'm good" Nico had replied. "It's just this place," he said, gesturing at the neon shop.

"What's wrong with it?" Piper asked, joining in on the conversation

"It's just... not my style" answered Nico self consciously. All his friends were looking at him now, except Percy who continued munching on his scone contentedly, completely oblivious to what was going on around him. Nico hoped his crewmates would recognize his obvious discomfort, but no such luck.

"You know" Nico continued, shuffling his feet. "The whole neon theme of this place".

The 6 let out a synchronized "Ohhh", and then glanced at each other nervously. They seemed to have a silent argument about who would explain what was going on, and apparently, Annabeth was the lucky one, probably because she was the most tactful.

"The thing is Nico" Annabeth started, trying to say this in the politest way possible "none of us can really see the colours. Everything is-"

"Black and white" Nico finished, realization dawning on him. 

He should have remembered the messed up rule of this world! Once you find your soul mate, all colour disappears from your life. In a way, it's kind of cute because you are exchanging colour for love. It's also a pretty useful way to know when you've met the right person. No cheating on people or dating 20 beings before you find the right partner in this world! However, to Nico, when there were couples not just on the Argo 2, but everywhere, it made his life pretty dang lonely.

Percy and Annabeth had been without colour their whole life since they met when they were 12 in fact. Nico wasn't upset about THAT anymore, Percebeth was just PERFECT!

Jason and Piper had found each other a few months ago, after the unfortunate circumstance of being tricked into love by the mist. They were polar opposites, but the pair made it work.

The couple that Nico found was the cutest, most adorable couple ever were Frank and Hazel. They were the match made in heaven! When the pair first met and lost their colours at Camp Jupiter, they were both to flustered to admit it. It took a trip to Atlanta and Frank turning into an elephant to get them to finally admit their feelings for one another. Typical. No one can deny that ALL of them would have gotten out of countless awkward situations if Frank and Hazel had admitted their feeling for each other sooner, but nevertheless, Frazel was just SOO sweet!

Then there was Leo. Leo had been like Nico, lonely with no lover until he crash-landed on Ogygia, the island where the cursed titan Calypso lived. He had fell head over heels in love with her and swore on the river Styx that he would find her again, a feat no one had completed. Leo gladly gave away all the colours of the world for her.

Nico wished there was someone who loved him that much. Alas, he was alone. Alone as he had always been since Bianca died. Even with friends around him, he was by himself. Alone in a world of colour, not loved by anyone. He would never have anyone to sacrifice colour for him, someone who loved him enough to do it for him. No one loved him. No one understood him. The pain. Going through Tartarus, hell and back. Facing the wrath of cupid. Exposing secrets an uncovering lies and truths about himself. Every time he shadow travelled, Nico felt his soul slipping further away from him, darkness swallowing him whole.

Even so, he tried. He might not have a reason to live or someone who cares about his life, but Nico believed that he would. It would happen. There was always a tiny glimmer of hope. Today, seeing all the lovers, Nico felt that small piece of hope slipping away, falling into the pit in his heart. He was a ghost with no one to love and no one to love him. Nico was alone.

Nico hid under the covers, not wanting anyone to see him in this state. He let out another sob. Nico cried and cried until he couldn't cry anymore, and then curled up into a ball and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

His dreams were messed up as usual. There were the usual people, haunting his thoughts and memories. Bianca, his mom, Percy. But today there was someone else. A certain blonde-haired somebody that slowly restored the glimmer of hope in Nico's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this story would also be cute if a reversed the AU... Live in a world of black and white until you find love...
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
